Tara and Raziel
by Sephy-kun
Summary: The Cursing gets kinda bad at some parts, and there's some gore here and there, plus there's sexual situations that some people might find uncomforting


****

Tara and Raziel

The alarm blared and the girl lying in her comfy bed looked at the clock and seen it was 6:15 Am. "Ohhh... I don't wanna get up.... I'm too warm...", so she Lied in bed for 15 more minutes before getting up. She then walked in the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes, and she turned the shower on warm. She then got in the shower and washed herself clean, and she washed her hair. Then she got out and dried off and wrapped a towel around her body and her hair, and she picked up a toothbrush and squeezed out "Crest" brand toothpaste on to the brush and began to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she used mouthwash and rinsed out her mouth, then she walked back into her room and took off her towels. She put on underwear and a bra, then picked out a Shirt with a picture of a small heart near the chest and blue jeans, and then she slipped them on. She then took a brush and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and began to brush her hair. She spent 25 minutes of brushing and styling her hair, then she put on white ankle socks and outs on her black sneakers. Then she heard her mom say, "Tara... hurry up or you'll be late for school", Tara then ran into the kitchen and snagged an apple and kissed her mom on the cheek and walked towards the door. She picked up her backpack on the way and headed out the door. 

Tara then ran to the bus stop where she was standing with 3 girls and 2 guys. One of the Girls looked at Tara and said, "Hey Tara.... nice to see you here finally... gettin harder to wake up or somethin?", Tara: "Oh shut up.. my alarm didn't go off Christina", Christina: "Suuure... whatever.. you're just a late sleeper", Tara: "Humph!". One of the guys walked up to Christina, "So Christina.. you're looking hot today... how's about meeting me at my house tonight at 11... I got the house all to myself", Christina: "Drop Dead you Horny Jackass!", the guy looked at Tara, "I would ask you... but....", Tara grinned, Tara: "what's wrong Sean... Afraid Mike will kill you?", Sean: "yeah yeah whatever". Tara then Sighed sadly, Tara: "Mike....", Christina looked at Tara, Christina: "What's wrong Tara?, it's Mike again isn't it.... OMG Tara.. He's been hitting on you again!!!?", Tara felt herself holding tears back and looking down, Tara: "uh...huh.....", Christina: "Why do you still go out with that Jerk!?", Tara: "C-Cause.. he's the only one that can l-love me....", Christina: "Bullshit!!", Sean: "I would fight the guy... but.... he scares me....", Christina looked at Sean, Christina: "No Shit... the man's a psycho.. Tara should get rid of him already". Tara: "but….but he'll kill me", Christina: "Then call the cops and get a restraining order or something". Tara then looked up at Christina, Tara: "That wouldn't work… not on Mike… I know him too well". Sean grinned, Sean: "why don't you just kill him?". Tara glared at him, "Why don't you just shut the hell up and get some sense!". Christina then slapped Sean upside the head. Sean: "OW!!!!", Christina: "Stop being sucha moron all the time", Sean: "I was just kiddin… geez". Tara frowned, Tara: "you're not helping guys", Christina: "Sorry… Sean was just too dumb to ignore". Sean then gave her the "Screw youi" sign and Christina flipped him off. Christina: "Look.. just tell the Police or something.. that's all you can do". Sean then grinned and started singing "Don't Stand so close to me". Christina then glared at Sean, Christina: "Not Sting and the Police you Dork!!, the Cops!!!". Sean started to laugh as Christina clutched her fist. Tara started to giggle a little because seeing Sean irritate Christina was too funny. Christina: "God I feel like killing you", Sean: "Ah you know you love me". Christina growled, "Bakayaro!!!", Sean: "huh?", Christina: "It's Japanese you incompetent imbecile". Sean stood there dumb-founded, Sean: "Come on Christina… ya know how I hate it when you use big words". Christina rolled her eyes and Tara broke out laughing. Tara laughed harder as they went on fighting, her knee's buckled as she looked down while laughing hard.

Tara then looked up and saw the bus approach and stop. As the doors opened, Tara went in and walked back to the 5th row and sat down and Christina followed her and sat down beside her. The bus Driver spoke on the speaker and told the kids to take their seats and he turned on the radio and "Cats in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin came on and played throughout the bus. Christina made a face, Christina: "Stupid bus driver and his oldies stations… why can't he play the new stuff?". Tara looked at Christina and grinned , Tara: "Because he's stuck in the past, hehe just look at his wardrobe". Christina giggled, Christina: "Mr. Blake is sucha loser". Christina: "Hey Tara.... what do we have t'day for classes?", Tara: "uh.. LA, then Math, Science, Social, Gym, Art, French, and Theater". Christina then opened her backpack and pulled out a book and a sheet of paper and Tara looked at her, Christina: "Gotta finish my math", Tara: "Oh yeah... I do too", Tara then opened her backpack and pulled out her Math book and worksheet. Tara then began to do her homework as the bus continued to drive for 45 minutes to get to the school.

The School bus stopped and Tara got off with Christina getting off with her. Tara: "School sucks..", Christina: "yeah I know... but just think of one day you go is one day less", Tara: "What!?", Christina: "Nevermind... just get to class eh". Tara and Christina then walked into school and walked into their homeroom. Tara walked and sat at her desk and looked at the teacher. Teacher: "OK class open up your text books to page 123 and pass in your homework", Tara pulled out her Textbook and passed in her homework. Then during class Tara looked out the window while sighing, Tara: "Mr. Richardson's a Prick.. and School is sooooooo boring.... ", She sighed and then said, "I want... I want a better life.... with a better guy... I want someone who loves me....", Richardson: "Tara, face forward young lady!!", Tara turned to face him, Tara: "Yes Mr. Richardson", Richardson: "Quit slacking off and pay attention to what I teach because there will be a test tomorrow on this!". Tara then began to wing the class by feigning attention. Christina then wrote a note and passed it to Tara, and she began to read it. "Mr. Richardson is suffering from sexual repression, he wants you Tara". Tara wrinkled her nose and would shout at Christina, "EW, THAT'S GROSS!!!", but she remembered where she was and decided to wait. 

When the bell rang, everyone left the classroom and Tara walked up to Christina and slapped her lightly in the arm. Tara: "That was Gross Christina!!", Christina: "hehehe.. but funny". Christina and Tara were in all of the same classes, so they went to them together, and suffered from the boredom. Then lunch came and all the students in the middle school. Tara was in line for the lunch, more like slop, that they feed the students, today it was beans, bread, an apple with holes in it, and Milk. Tara made a face at her lunch, and then saw Christina sitting down at the table next to her boyfriend Kyle.

Tara sat down next to Christina and smiled, Tara: "So how's the food?", Christina: "Horrible… I'm not touching this shit". Kyle: "Oh It's not that bad baby, it could be much worse", Christina: "I don't see how… I mean there's a worm in my apple.. EW". Tara looked at her crap, Tara: "well… at least the bread is ok". Tara picked up the bread and ate it while Christina drank her milk. Christina: "Milk… does your body good", Kyle: "I can see you drink a lot of milk then". Christina blushed a bit, Christina: "yeah….", Kyle: "hehehehe". Tara then thought about Kyle, and how lucky Christina was to have him. Yeah it could be said that Kyle wasn't the best looking guy around, with his long nose and his crooked teeth, and the fact that he was a tad to skinny, but he sure was sweet and nice. "At least he doesn't beat on her", Tara said out loud, then Christina and Kyle looked at her. Tara: "oops", Christina: "oh Tara… you deserve better than Mike", Kyle: "yeah.. you do Tara". Tara looked at them, Tara: "Thanks guys… but there's no one who would possibly love me", Christina: "oh come on Tara… there's lots of boys out there who would love to have you", Kyle: "yeah.. you just have to be stricter, like with Mike, you should just get rid of him". Tara looked at Kyle, Tara: "would you help me Kyle?", Kyle: "me… no… I meant someone like the Swat team, or, or, or, Superman", Tara looked down sadly, Tara: "yeah.. I'll need a Superman to get rid of Mike". Christina: "Look Tara.. you can kill Mike", Tara looked at her with shock, Tara: "No I can't.. that's wrong". Christina shook her head, Christina: "Of course you can.. if you're in a position where you have no choice but to kill him, then kill him", Kyle: "Yeah.. Mike deserves death". Tara then just looked down and became silent for the rest of the time.

After Lunch, Tara returned to her classes, and went through them silently with Mike always on her mind. She thought about how much she hates and detests him, but towards the end of the day, Christina found a way to crack a smile on Tara's face and get her talking again. Tara knew that Christina was a good friend to have, because she's always there for Tara when Tara needs someone.

After School ended, Tara got back on the bus and sat next to Christina, and the bus drove off to home. While the bus driver turned on the radio and "What have I done to deserve this" by The Pet Shop Boys, and Christina turned to Tara. Christina: "School sucked big time today... I got BAD mid-term grades...", Tara: "Mine are average... pretty much...", Christina: "man I got detention tomorrow because I slapped some horny guy who was coming on to me", Tara: "ya know Christina... I... hate this world....", Christina: "yeah... I know what ya mean...", Tara: "School sucks, Life is hell, Guys are always after Lust instead of Love.... I mean... there is no Mr. Right in this world...", Christina: "Yeah... all love is anymore is one fuck and then relationship over", Tara: "I don't like that Idea.. Love should be based on feelings and care for one another....", Christina: "yeah I know... It's just no guys are like that or believe in that.. they just worry bout their Cock... that's all, and Fucking so they can go around and brag to all their chums about it", Tara: "I hate that... I totally hate that...". 

Tara then looked at Christina, Tara: "You're lucky that you have Kyle Christina, I mean.. he's one of those rare guys that are nice and clean". Christina: "yeah...I'm lucky to have him…and he hasn't once asked me to have sex with him, although I kinda want to". Tara: "I need someone to Love Christina", Christina: "you love Mike don't you?...", Tara: "I'll admit Mike's not like most of the perverted guys... not once has he asked or tried to fuck me... he's only lost his temper sometimes and....and....", Christina: "you should leave him... I'm tellin ya he's bad news.. he'll only cause you more pain and suffering", Tara: "But he's all I got... and everyone needs love....", Christina sighed, Christina: "whatever... do what you want..... just be careful, Tara: "I will". 

The bus then reached Tara's stop and she got off and waved and said her good-byes to Christina and the other's and then walked home. Tara then walked into her house and threw off her backpack and took of her shoes and socks and headed to her room. She was then was stopped by her dad half way. Tara was a Daddy's girl, he and his antics constantly tormented her, but it was his way of showing Tara love. Tara's dad: "Hi Tara… how was school sweeite?", Tara: "Oh…it was ok…". Tara then made a face and thought that being called "sweetie" was just to cutsey. Tara's dad: "So Tara.. wanna go with me to the golf course?", Tara: "uh….no thanks daddy", Tara's dad: "Come on…It'll be fun…and I know you have a Tiger Woods instinct for golf…". Tara gleamed, Tara: "I do not...", Tara's dad: "Well you have his teeth… hehehe", Tara: "Hmmph".

Tara then walked past her dad and bolted into her room. She then lied on her bed and picked up a Romance book and began to read it. She eventually got gored after reading two chapters, then picked up her CD player and began to listen to music. She listened to Barenaked Ladies, Blink 182, Vertical Horizon, Atlantis Morissette, The Police, and even Eminem. She got tired of it and began to play video games on her N64, like her favorite, Zelda.

A total of 3 hours passed, then the Phone rang and Tara answered it, Tara: "Hello?", "hi Tara", Tara: "oh Mike... hi!!", Mike: "Hey Tara... come over to my house right now OK", Tara: "um... sure thing Mike". Tara then hung up and ran out her room, she put on a jacket and put on her shoes, she saw Clock on the wall and the time was 10:50 PM. She rushed out the door and ran of to Mike's house. As she walked to his house she wondered what he could want this late at night. She then arrived at Mike's house. As she approached it she saw a blue flash and heard a growling sound coming from the side of the house. She ran over and checked it out but saw…..nothing. She felt a dark, Erie presence however, but she decided not to worry about it and go see Mike.

She walked up to the front door and went in. She noticed that no one was home, and she heard Mike shout from his room, so she walked up the steps and went into Mike's room. Mike closed the door, Tara: "Hello Mike", Mike: "Tara listen.. we've been going out for a couple of weeks and It's time", Tara: "Time? Time for what?", Mike: "Time for me to Fuck you". Tara felt herself in total shock, Tara: "Excuse me...", Mike: "you hear me... I'm going to Fuck you". Tara began to back up as mike advanced towards her. Tara: "I-I-I-I don't wanna have sex....", Mike: "yes you are bitch, I am going to Fuck you!!". Tara then started to whimper and Mike grabbed her shoulder and Tara shrieked and slapped Mike across the face. Mike fell back and looked at her with anger in his eyes, Mike: "You lousy ungrateful Bitch!!!, how dare you slap me!!!", Tara then backed up to the window, Mike: "I'm going to Kill you!!!!!!". Mike then dashed at her and She screamed Mike tried to grab her but instead pushed her out of the window and Tara screamed in terror. Mike: "oops... ah well she deserved it... how dare she touch my handsome face...". 

As Tara fell down and she thought she'd die for sure, a black hole appeared in the ground with blue lines emitting from the hole, and Tara fell into the hole and it disappeared. Tara fell down hitting tree branches while screaming and covering her face, she had her eyes shut, so she couldn't see the ghastly images of the Ghosts that flew past her. She heard the screams though, the painful agony of souls that where trapped and screaming for death. She fell deeper and suddenly was falling from the sky and she fell through a flock of crows that circled the skies. She fell while screaming in horror and all of the sudden she then hit a mattress that happened to be on the roof of a house, then she slid down it and fell off the house and hit the ground hard. 

Tara opened her eyes after 10 minutes of unconsciousness and looked up to see the most horrible things. Things she's ever seen, she turned and seen skulls here and there, with fire in their eyes, being used as candles, a dark gloomy cloud covered sky. She saw decadent houses and dead land, she looked down under the mattress and saw human skulls all under... as they were being used for a street. She looked back up and shrieked as she saw a 5'5, hunchback monster with red eyes that burned darker than coal, and hideous fangs that spewed down from it's upper lips, and a long tongue that dangled out it's mouth. She saw that the creature's body seemed charred. It had two claws with three digits and it's pointed claw like feet dug into the human skulls like salt into Ice. Tara looked around to see skeletons, goblins, ghouls, ghosts, Demons, Vampires, Mummies, monsters she never seen or heard of before. Tara covered her head and curled up in a ball and started to cry and whimper, and as she did that, a 7'7, goat looking monster, with beady eyes, small fangs, two claws with tree digits, giant ears, and a scarred and battered body approached her and started to speak. Monster: "A Human here!?!?!?!, I Shall Save Master Kain the utter Desertion of dealing with a human". Then the monster's Claw raised and Tara began to Cry more as she felt death approaching her. Then the Monster began to lower his Claw until, Voice: "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", The monster stopped dead in his tracks and looked at where the voice came from, Tara also looked at to who said "Stop". 

All the sudden, from atop the giant building, a creature hopped onto another building, scaled down that one and jumped right next to Tara. Tara looked at his with Suprise and the Goat like monster looked at him too. He seemed to be about 6'2, and had black hair that had two bangs that went down above his eyes, he had a brown flag with white signs on it wrapped around his chest and it covered his mouth. His eye's glowed a bright white which luminated in the night and he too had two claws with three digits, and claw like feet with two digits. He was a pale blue color and he had no stomach of torso area, nothing but backbone there. The Creatures forearms we're tapered with white bandages and he had wings on his back that we're torn. 

The Creature then looked at the Goat like Monster that was about to kill Tara and spoke, Creature: "Turel... what are you doing with this human.. you know you must report this to Master Kain before you act!!", Turel: "b-but brother... we don't have to tell Kain... I can just kill it here and now", Creature: "I will not have that!!, I'm going to consult Kain about this first". Turel growled and tried to attack Tara anyway when in an instant the Creature dashed and checked Turel into a wall, put his Claw's around his neck and looked at him. Creature: "Now... Like I said Turel... I take her to Kain!", Turel: "o-o-o-OK-k-k... j-j-just lemme.....let...let me....g-g-g...", The creature released Turel and he fell on his knee's gasping for air. Tara couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't believe that she went from a normal life to being surrounded by monsters. Two of them were fighting over her, and she couldn't believe it at all. She then began to feel a lot like Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole.

The Creature then walked over to Tara and kneeled down beside her, Creature: "I'm sorry for the inconvenience miss.... But you will have to see master Kain". Tara looked at him fearfully, Tara: "W-Who are you...and why do you want to kill me...", she said trying not to burst into tears. The creature spoke and said, "My name is Raziel, and by no means do I intend to kill you, but I have to take you to see Master Kain". Raziel then picked her up and ran and jumped off the cliff and Tara began to scream and wrap her arms tightly around Raziel, then Raziel's wings expanded and he glided with the help of the wind down to Kain's Castle. Raziel glided through the night sky, with the wind blowing his hair and his flag rippling in the wind. Tara's hair also blew back, her long hair was all over the place. Tara continued to cling onto Raziel as hard as she could, because she didn't know if he was going to take her somewhere or just drop her. She found it really hard to trust anyone in this strange world, so she had to only believe in herself, and hope she'd live long enough to return home.

After gliding for about 20 minutes, Raziel landed on a balcony and his wings folded and he set Tara down. Tara wasn't surprised at how easily he pried her off of him. Raziel then looked down at her, Raziel: "you're OK... now you have to see Kain", Tara was still shaking and slowly walked in through the curtains and Raziel followed.

Raziel then took lead and walked down the hallway. Tara followed him closely behind, scarred of the skulls that hung from the ceilings and the decrepit human bodies that were lined up along the wall. As they walked down the hallway, the poles that stood firm luminated and shined each step that they moved. The color was a bright red, a spectrum with a dim black light that faded into the red. Raziel and Tara walked further and further, until the end of the hallway was near, and a bright while light shot from it, brightening the halls and floor. Raziel walked through the hallway and Tara hesitantly followed, and as they walked, Tara could see a huge figure in the mists of the shadows.

Raziel walked up to the Shadow, and as he neared, his form could be identified. He was a huge monster who's decayed face and red eyes shot out a wave of fear into Tara's eyes, and she un consciously hid behind Raziel and wrapped her arms around him. Raziel then turned his head to Tara, "Well Tara, you go with my brother Dumar while I talk to Kain and decide your fate", Tara looked up into Raziel's white eyes, "No... I don't wanna go with him", and she sorta clinged to Raziel. Raziel then grabbed her and handed her to Dumar and as she shrieked, Dumar wrapped his massive arms around her and held onto her while Raziel walked in through the Giant doors, into Kain's throne room.

Kain sat there on his throne, his eyes were as cold as frozen as a dark winter morning in the Arctic, his aging body was at most a un pleasant sight, and his great white fangs barred down and touched his pale lower lip. Kain also stroked the massive sword on his back and looked as his first son would approach him. Raziel began to think to himself as he approached his master.

"Kain was the ruler for millenniums, he was alone responsible for the expungenation of the Seraphan and ended their holy wars and ensured that the vampires would dominate as superior. Kain's contempt for humanity drove him to create his 5 sons from decayed Seraphan corpses, so they can grow up and continue to reproduce and create more children of their own. Kain's rule over Nosgoth left no race of man anywhere, except the skulls and bones used as streets. Kain would not allow one human to live, and would desiccate any who opposed his judgment. I found out so when he stripped me of my wings and threw me into the abyss, where I lied in agony and torture for about a decade or so. So all of my little brothers are now older than I am, and fully-grown, they reproduced tremendously, while I'm still but a child. I'm not only a corpse of a Vampire with no stomach, torn wings and no jaw, but I'm also inferior in the eyes of Kain, why he could kill me with ease right now if he wanted to. Yet I guess he let me live to keep the vampire race strong and alive, and if there's one thing Kain knows, I'm not that easy of a Vampire to defeat."

Raziel then kneeled before Kain, and then got up and looked at his master with scornful eyes, and Kain, with his malignant eyes stared back into Raziel's lustrous eyes. "Master Kain, a human has befallen on us, we know not which from where thy come but we leave it up to your judgment of the human". Kain took a breath and spoke, "This human is not allowed in our Nosgoth Raziel, such a thing makes this all unsettling. There has not been a human who has scurried about in a couple of decades or so...except for those Vampire hunters who have been exterminated". Raziel looked down and thought to himself, "That's what you think Kain, though I know there happens to still be a City of Humans here in Nosgoth, they live in the Water City. You and your brood haven't been able to penetrate it, but I have because even though with these ripped wings, I can still glide. Kain thinks my wings have no purpose, how wrong he is." Kain glared at Raziel, "Is something amiss Raziel!?", Raziel looked at him, "well...no..but I was just pondering, why not instead of just killing her, let me use her as a vassal, I could use one Lord Kain", Raziel bowed again. Kain then had a gander of curiosity run through him as he looked at Raziel and said, "Why would you do that Raziel?", Raziel looked up at him, "Well...because I want someone to un soil up my castle, and why not just use a worthless human to do so". Kain then put his hand up to the side of his face and began to scratch, "Interesting....I begin to see what you're implying...".

Raziel then stood up tall and looked directly at Kain, "So...are you granting approval My Lord?", "Yes I am... I'm curious as to how this works out". Raziel: "Thank you master… you will not regret this deed and I implore a good sense of..", Kain: "Not so Garrulous Raziel…". Kain then stood up and gave Raziel a firm and unsettling look, Kain: "If by chance you deceive me and this is all a guileous act, then I will have to show you the Potent of my power and crush the life out of your bantam body!". Raziel squint his eyes, half with curiosity and half with anger, Raziel: "Not to worry, a Sarrah like me would never deal a hand of treachery to the omnipotent master". Kain: "Very well.. I shall trust upon your integrity and know this human will be eradicated by you within the next few months".

Raziel then turned around and began to walk out of Kain's Throne room. "You diluted fool, I'll have you know that I just don't want to see another human destroyed because of your Pungent nature", Raziel thought as he left Kain's throne room. Raziel then turned left and hopped down the flight of stairs to another door, and he opened it and walked into Kain's dungeon. Raziel saw Dumar continually scarring Tara out of her mind, as she had been shackled to the wall and was having Dumars cold claws brush down her face and slightly poke her skin until the fluid trickled out of her skin. Raziel walked up, pushed Dumar aside, and un shackled Tara from the wall and took her into his arms. Dumar: "The Master has fated the human how?", Raziel: "She is to stay with me until I dispose of her". Dumar growled as Raziel left while Carrying Tara, halfway out, Raziel stopped. Raziel: "You have a problem with it Dumar?", Dumar: "Brother.. you can't be serious.. Kain would have the human killed rather then spare it's miserable life". Raziel turned to face Dumar, Raziel: "If you have any inquisitions about it, speak with the master". Dumar: "If this is true brother, I will have impertinence towards thee", Raziel: "I have no dismay over something so frivolous as your animosity". 

Raziel then left while carrying Tara and Dumar began to think to himself. "I know what you're doing brother... you're too merciful and amicable to be a Vampire". Raziel then ran up to the top of Kain's castle as Tara continually cried and when she saw Raziel at the top of the Castle tower, she closed her eyes and clinged onto him for her life. Raziel then jumped and Tara screamed, then Raziel's torn wings spanned out and the wind carried him over the monster-covered ground and to another castle.

Raziel then put Tara down as they reached their destination and were on the tower of his Castle. Tara continued to cry and Raziel begin to second-guess himself about killing her. Raziel then looked at her, "follow me", he said as he headed into the door and down the stairs. Tara quietly followed, thinking that if she behaved, she might be able to live and go home, but she didn't have a clue as to how. Raziel then went down the Tower with Tara behind him, and they reached a balcony that goes both ways, with rooms on both ends and mid way were stairs that formed a giant "U" around Raziel's throne room. Raziel then went left and walked down the stairs and Tara followed with her head down and keeping quiet. Raziel then walked up to his Chair in the throne room and sat down and Tara walked up and looked at him. Raziel then looked at her, " You can have a seat miss", and then Tara walked up to the smaller seat beside Raziel's and sat down in it. Raziel then looked at Tara, who was sadly looking down at the ground trying not to cry, "So....do you have a name?", Raziel said, Tara fidgeted a bit and finally responded, "....T-Tara..", "It's a nice name", Raziel said. Tara looked at him, "W-What's your name...s-sir?", Raziel: "My name is Raziel", Tara: "oh... th-that's a nice name too...". Raziel then tapped his claws on the arm of his chair and Tara looked at his claws with a gulp. Tara began to think, "I hate this world... I just wanna go home, I miss my family and friends. I have the feeling that I'm gonna die, and everyone here seems to hate me, and who is this Master Kain? and who is this Raziel?, am I his slave or something. What if I'm stuck here with him, and he uses me to do all of his bidding, then he kills me. I-I just want to cry my eyes out." Tara then found the gall to ask Raziel a question, "um... Raziel....am-am I your slave?", Raziel then looked at her, Raziel: "Well...you're suppose to be my vassal...but you're not going to be bound to my bidding, you're free". Tara blinked and looked at him closer. Tara: "So....so I can leave if I wanted to?", Raziel: "Yes you could". With that said Tara ran out of the chair and to the gate as fast as she could, and to her fortune, the gate was open, so she ran out the castle with ease. Raziel then got up and ran up the stairs and up the tower. Raziel: "Stupid girl… she is probably impetuous to the fact that this whole world is consisted of Vampires and monsters scattered about, some that are loners as well as clan members".

Tara ran as fast and as hard as she could and was getting further and further away from the castle, and she began to approach dead trees that stood tall. She was running until she fell flat on her face in the decayed grass. Tara then moaned a bit in bit and could feel the bruises that would be left on her knee's and arms. As Tara begin to shake it off and get up, she heard a near noise that sounded like a growling. Tara turned around to see 5 horrid monsters starring at her. They were vampires, 3 or them she recognized from before, she could tell by the charred bodies, the long tongue, and the red eyes, and the other two she hadn't seen before. The vampires then began to approach her and they drooled as they had her blood on their minds, and Tara screeched and backed up until she hit a tree, she curled up into a ball and covered her head in a form of fear. Then one of the vampire's tongues flew at her, only to be truncated, and as the vampire bleed, all of the other four looked over to see Raziel standing there. They instantly went for him, and Raziel pulled out a Silver Staff with a spear end on it. Raziel then leapt over the first one to charge at him, then he ran and dug his toes into the ground as he drove the staff through one of the vampires. He then leaped into a tree branch and removed his flag to revile his jawless mouth, and as a green light emitted from the slain vampire, it flew up and into Raziel's mouth. He then put the flag back over his mouth and hopped down and stuck his claws into the face of another one of the Vampire's. He then spun and flung it, sending it off somewhere west. As the other three approached him, he hopped back out of the trees and they followed him. Raziel then raised his arms in the air and lightning struck and thunder could be heard. Then a heavy rain followed and poured down, and the 3 vampires screeched and cried as the rain burned their bodies into nothing, disintegrating even their bones. Raziel then ran over to the scared Tara and picked her up, and without a word spoken ran back to his castle and closed the gate as he entered.

Raziel sat Tara down and she opened her eyes and found herself back at Raziel's throne room. Tara: "H-How...wh-when....who?", Raziel: "That's why you don't wanna leave Tara, there are Vampires out there, and they can instantly sense your blood, so they'll go after you", Tara: "What happened...there were 5 of those vampires surrounding me...". Raziel: "I killed them", Tara: "You killed them?", Raziel: "Yup", Tara: "B-But they're vampires...they're your own kind". Raziel: "They're not my brood, I don't even have one, and they were gonna kill you". Raziel continued, "and I can't let that happen, because you're my guest, and I have to ensure your safety". Raziel then walked over to his chair and sat down, and Tara followed him, Tara: "Guest?", Raziel slowly nodded, and Tara took a seat beside him. Tara then looked at him with an admiration, Tara: "Thank you Raziel", Raziel looked at her, Raziel: "Like I said, I have to ensure your safety". Tara then yawned and her eyelids lowered. Raziel looked at her and said, "What's wrong Tara?", Tara: "I'm sleepy... do you have a bed?", Raziel: "Yes, follow me". 

Raziel hopped of the chair and walked to the right and entered the first room, and Tara followed. Raziel pointed towards the bed and Tara climbed on it and got under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. She yawned and fell asleep, and Raziel got up and went into the throne room and sat down and began to think. "Strange.... did Tara Venture off from the Water City to get here?, no... why would she, she hates this place, so where did she come from?, is there another City of humans here in Nosgoth?, or did she just happen to crawl out of one of the corners Kain and his army forgot to destroy." Raziel then got up and wandered about throughout his castle.

Back at Kain's castle, Dumar entered into Kain's throne room and bowed before his master. Dumar then stood up tall, the giant 11' ft tall beast towered over Kain who was in his chair. Dumar: "Master Kain, I do not think it was wise of you to give the human to Raziel", Kain: "Do you question my judgment?", Dumar: "Uh...no...but I....", Kain: "Then silence my son". Dumar stood there dumb-founded and began to scratch his head. Kain: "Do you think me incompetent?, I know what deed Raziel intends to perform, but I will watch over him, and if he completely fails me and does not dispose of the human, I will kill both of them", Dumar: "Yeah... but.... why not destroy him now Lord Kain?". Kain then looked into Dumar's eyes and saw a glint of fear in his fire like eyes. Kain: "Scared of Raziel are you Dumar?", Dumar then shook his head violently, Dumar: "No way!!, I'm way stronger than Raziel!, I have nothing to fear!!". Kain then slouched back in his chair and rubbed his face with his claws. Kain: "You shall vacate now Dumar and rejoinder back to your Fortress", Dumar: "Yes my Lord". And without another word spoken, Dumar turned around and walked out of Kain's throne room and headed back to his own fortress. Kain began to ponder. "So Raziel... I give you this human and you're going to use her as a slave, then kill her, HA!!, I know you too well Raziel. Maybe I was to lenient on you before, and it gave you the courage to defy me, well... you'll find out why I am feared, why every Vampire and Monster dare not challenge me, why the name Kain has been feared for over a millennium." Kain then got up and walked over to this circle on the wall, waved his hand, and an image appeared on the wall. Kain looked into the vortex and saw Tara fall through the gapping hole in the ground and into his world. Kain then studied the location of the Portal and began to plot something. Kain: "So.... There's another world....". Kain stood there and continued to study the image while plotting a dark, demonic plan.

Tara shifted around in her bed and got up. Tara then saw this endless staircase, and she began to walk up it. Tara climbed all the stairs, only to find Mike at the top of the stairs. Mike: "Where do you think your going Bitch!?", Mike pulled out his Knife and grinned, Mike: "Come here... I own you Tara!!". Tara screamed and began to run down the stairs as fast as she could and Mike chased after her. Mike caught up to her and pushed her off the stairs, and she fell, screaming as she saw the ground close in on her. Then she felt something hit her and she was moving up and left, and then her feet landed onto of a building, and she looked to see Raziel there, who had saved her again. Then as she said her thanks, Raziel's head busted, and she saw that of Dumars horrible face, then his whole body turned into that of Dumars. Tara's eyes flew open wide and she began to back up, then she slipped and fell off the edge of the building. She screamed as she fell down through the ground, and she continued to fall into total blackness. Then she saw these two giant blazing red eyes open and stare at her as she feel towards them screaming. She hit the eyes and then everything shattered like glass.

Tara flung up in the bed and screamed, then she started to tear up, and wipe the tears away before she burst out crying. Then as she lowered the sleeves of her shirt, she saw Raziel standing there infront of her looking strait at her. Raziel: "What is it Tara?", Tara lowered her head and looked down, Tara: "I had a bad dream...". Raziel scratched his head, Raziel: "A dream?", Tara: "Yes...", Raziel: "What's a dream?". Tara looked at him and blinked, Tara: "You-you don't know what a dream is?", Raziel shook his head, Tara: "Oh.... Well... a dream is sorta like.....um...a vision while you sleep, it sends you messages and shows you things", Raziel continued to stare at her, Tara: "And...they can be good.... or they can be bad.... and sometimes dreams tell you something". Raziel sat down on the chair beside the bed, Raziel: "Like the Oracle's visions and premonitions?", Tara: "Uh......yeah.....", Raziel: "Oh... OK.. I comprehend ". Raziel then left the room and Tara looked down and began to think. "I hate having nightmares... I wish I had someone here for comfort. I really need one of my friends, or mummy or daddy, they always make me feel better. Maybe I should go be around Raziel, at least he's....someone". Tara then got up and slowly walked out and looked around for Raziel and began to call his name. "Raziel, where are you!?". She walked around the throne room calling for him, then she began to check the rooms. Tara still didn't find him, so she decided to just give up and sit on the floor next to his chair. She began to sniffle a bit because she hated being alone. "Hi there Tara", Tara turned around and saw Raziel, she happily squeaked and jumped on him and hugged him. Raziel just looked at her blankly, then Tara realized what she just did and got off him. She looked down and blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry... I was just happy to see you Raziel", Raziel: "So I see...". Tara then stopped blushing and looked at him, Tara: "So where were you??, I was looking for you", Raziel: "I was visiting a friend". Raziel then walked up to his chair and sat down in it. Tara looked around for a place to sit, but found none except the cold hard floor. Raziel then waved his hand and a chair appeared beside his. Tara sat down in the chair and looked at him, Tara: "Thanks". Raziel's head then Titled to the right and the whiteness in his eye's faded away and Tara looked at him. Tara: "Raziel?", Tara sat there and watched as Raziel sat there like a corpse, Tara: "Raziel!?!?!?". Raziel's eyes then glowed white again and his head turned to face her, Raziel: "What!?", Tara: "N-Nothing... I thought you were dead or something", Raziel: "No... I was just sleeping", Tara: "But... It's morning", Raziel: "Exactly", Tara: "Oh yeah... you're a Vampire, you sleep at day or somethin right, cause the sun rays hurt you?". Raziel laughed, Raziel: "What think you of me, I be some weary fledgling in your eyes?, I need not cower from the sunlight, I'm just tired because I was up doing things all night", Tara: "Oh.....OK... Sorry for waking you", Raziel: "No problem.... I'm just going to go back to sleep", Tara: "okay". Raziel then leaned his head slightly to the right and the whiteness in his eyes faded as he fell asleep, not making a sound, and Tara just sat there and watched. 

Tara continued to sit and stare at Raziel for hours, and then she realized something. She gasped and began to think. "Oh my god... I...I... I'm infatuated with him, for some reason I can't get him out of my mind and I can't stop thinking about him. I've been sitting here for hours, just starring at him. He's not all that bad looking, he actually looks great in comparison to all of the other Vampires I've seen. Oh Raziel, you're the comfort I need, I need you around me" Then Tara said loudly as it came to her mind, "Raziel, I…I think I… Like you", "What did you say?", Said a waking Raziel. Tara froze and her whole faces turned red, Tara: "Um.... Raziel..... I......uh.....", Raziel: "What do you love?", Tara: "Oh... I like to think of.... pie", Raziel: "Pie??", Tara: "Yeah, it's a food", Raziel: "Oh ok". 

Raziel then got up and some of his bones cracked and he started to walk towards the front gate. Tara bolted up, Tara: "Where are you going Raziel??", Raziel turned around and looked at her, Raziel: "I'm just going out for awhile, I'll be back by night". Tara then dashed over to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Tara: "Don't go!!, Please don't go!!", Raziel: "Wha...", Tara: "Please!!", Raziel: "um... OK..", Tara then let go of him, Tara: "Thank you". Raziel then just scratched his head and looked at her, Raziel: "So now what?", Tara shrugged. Raziel just walked to his chair and sat down, Tara then walked up to the chair next to his and looked at Raziel. Tara: "Not much to do around here is there?", Raziel then slowly turned his head to look at her, Raziel: "No there's not". Tara then slumped in the chair and sighed, Tara: "I miss my world...", Raziel: "Do you want to go back?", Tara: "Kind of...". Raziel then leaned back in his chair with interest and began to think about something. Raziel: "Hey Tara, I think I could find a way to get you home", Tara: "But I…… I don't wanna go". Raziel looked at her, Raziel: "Huh?, are you serious?", Tara: "Yes... I don't want to go back", then Tara got out of her chair and went over to Raziel and sat on his lap. Tara looked at him, Tara: "Please can I stay with you... Please?". Raziel looked at her, Raziel: "Of course you can Tara". Tara then happily sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, Tara: "Thank you Raziel". Raziel looked at her curious as to what she was doing but bothered not to ask. 

After a couple of hours Tara drifted asleep and mumbled in her sleep and Raziel was wide-awake, listening to everything she was saying. Tara said, "Raziel... Oh Raziel I need you... you're not like any other person I've met, you're so protective and kind, sweet and thoughtful... oh I hope you never force me away". As Raziel listened, he was thinking to himself. Raziel: "Me…Amicable and sweet…. No.. I am not, why I am Raziel… first born of Kain's lieutenants". Raziel then looked up and thought in depth about the words uttered by Tara. Raziel: "Of Course.. I'm not protecting her cause she's a guess, I'm protecting her cause I can't stand to see anything happen to her". Raziel then thought a bit and said to himself, "It's not that I feel any sympathy for her, it's just I guess I'm tired of seeing humans die.. and they should have a right to life as well as we do ". Raziel then looked back at Tara, Raziel: "I'm I really truthful.. or am I trying to convince myself with these lies…". Raziel: "I protect her cause I feel something… like this human is someone who is worthy of maintaining life.. and should, I find her special to me somehow… this emotion is quite trifling indeed". 

Raziel then watched as Tara slowly began to wake up, Raziel: "your awake". Tara blinked her eyes and yawned hugely, Tara: "Kind of..", Raziel: "So how well did you repose?". Tara blinked, Tara: "uh.. what?", Raziel: "How well did you sleep?", Tara: "Oh.. I slept well". Tara smiled and looked at Raziel, Raziel: "Any more bad prophecies?", Tara: "No.. I had a good dream", Raziel: "That's good". Tara began to think to herself, "wow.. he actually cares". Raziel: "So do you wanna arise and find something to render?". Tara: "No…and quit using all these big words!!", Raziel: "Extensive vocabulary… how am I utilizing and linguisting lofty terminology that you cannot perceive?". Tara growled and looked at Raziel, Tara: "you're gonna drive me CRAZY Raziel..". Raziel: "How's that?", Tara: "Gah!!, nevermind".

Tara stayed on Raziel and had her head on his shoulder for hours until she finally lifted her head off it. Raziel watched her get up, Tara: "Sorry". Raziel curiously looked at her, "For what?", "For smelling bad", "don't worry.. I can't smell". Tara wrinkled her nose, because after all, she had been in Raziel's world for 2 months without any bath's or shower's. Tara: "Um… I don't suppose you have a bathroom with a bathtub do you?". Raziel got up out of the chair, "I suppose there's one somewhere, after all this Castle was inhabited by Kain when he was human", "ok…do you know where it is?". Raziel then began to walk up the stairs and Tara watched for a bit, then followed him. 

Raziel walked down the end of the hall and looked in all three rooms, Tara just stood from a distance and watched. Raziel then ran the opposite way and looked in one of the doors. Raziel: "Here it is Tara", Tara ran over to him and looked in. Tara: "All right…a bathtub", Tara walked closer to the bathtub, Tara: "huh… no shower nozzle, guess I'll just have to take a bath". Raziel then turned on the water, "there you go". Tara looked and saw no soap rack, "um…where's the soap?". Raziel: "What is this soap?", Tara: "uh.. it's a white, green, yellow, or blue bar that's about yay big, feels slippery, and smells good". Raziel then looked around and saw this white bar near the sink, so he picked it up and brought it over to Tara, "Is this soap?", Tara looked at it, "yeah..thanks". Tara then stood there and looked at Raziel. Raziel: "What?", Tara stood there and started to blush. Tara: "y-you want me to take a bath…in front of you?", "Why not?", Tara blushed a darker red. Tara: "Well I-I have to be naked to take a bath", Raziel: "So", "I don't want you to see me naked..", Tara quietly said. Raziel: "What difference does that make?", Tara: "It's just…. You don't see other people naked", Raziel: "So do you…want me to vacate?", Tara: "If that means leave…. Then no". Raziel looked at her curiously, Tara: "I don't think I'd be safe alone… not in this world…", Raziel: "So what do you want me to do Tara?". Tara continued to blush furiously, Tara: "Well.. I guess you have no choice then… oh well… I guess it's ok..".   
Tara then ran the bath water as she slipped out of her clothes, while looking down and blushing. She then stopped the bath water when it filled a little more than half of the tub. Tara stepped in and stepped right out, Tara: "COLD!!!". Raziel then placed his claw into the water and it lit red. Raziel: "Try it now Tara", Tara stepped in and let out a soothing sigh as she sunk deep into the water. Tara: "Could you hand me the soap?", Raziel: "Sure", Raziel handed Tara the soap", Tara: "Thanks", Raziel: "My fruition". Tara raised and eyebrow, but didn't bother to ask as she began to cleanse herself. After a couple of minutes of bathing, she looked around frantically, Tara: "Ah… there's no Shampoo or Conditioner", Raziel: "Wha..?", Tara: "Nevermind Raziel.. my hair will just have to suffer a bit". Tara frowned and eventually got out of the bath while covering herself, and Raziel handed her her clothes and Tara looked at him surpassingly. Tara: "uh…Raziel.. I can't wear those… they're dirty… doncha have something else?", Raziel: "No", Tara: "Great…do ya at least have a towel??". Raziel scratched his head, Raziel: "Towel?", Tara sighed, Tara: " something to get dry with.. to get the water off me". Raziel then thrust his claw at her while having his other claw glow red. A strong gust of wind flew at Tara and she shrieked, and a red glow wrapped around her feet to hold her in place. When Tara opened her eyes, she was completely dry. Tara then shivered and held herself tightly, Tara: "T-Thanks Raziel…but… n-now I'm …C-Cold as hell…". Raziel then pointed her claws at her. His claws then turned red and in an instant Tara's body turned red, then back to normal. Tara then blinked, and she stopped shivering, she felt warm. Tara: "Raziel..are you Magical or somethin?", Raziel laughed, Raziel: "No.. I'm simply using the powers of the glyphs that are in-crested within me". Tara looked at him dumbfounded, Tara: "Whaaaa…?", Raziel: "Nevermind… you wouldn't understand…so just call it magic", Tara: "uh… ok I guess". 

Tara stood there naked, while covering up, and looked at Raziel. Raziel: "well I think I could get you some clothes". Raziel walked out of the room and Tara followed him out the door and to the other side of the balcony, and into the room. Raziel then walked to a closet and opened it up. Tara walked up and looked inside the closet, Tara: "CLOTHES!!!". Tara snagged some of the clothes and then looked at them, Tara: "Hmm… they're all dresses and skirts…". Raziel: "They're dresses that the pre-existing humans wore", Tara: "Looks like 12th century type stuff…like maiden's clothing". Tara then shrugged, Tara: "At least it's clothing.. I shouldn't complain". Tara then got dressed and sorta showed off, Tara: "So Raziel how do I look?", Raziel: "You look ornate". Tara grumbled, Tara: "There you go again with those big words", Raziel: "Well this is my moderate dialect, it can't be conditioned to fit your tongue", Tara: "Whatever.. I'll just guess as to what you say". 

Raziel walked out the room and jumped off the balcony and onto the first floor. Tara then ran out and sped down the steps and next to Raziel. Tara smiled at Raziel, Tara: "So now what Raziel?", Raziel looked at her, Raziel: "How about sleep?". Tara yawned, Tara: "Well… I am kinda tired…". Raziel escorted her into the bedroom and Tara plopped down on the bed and curled up happily. As Raziel began to leave, Tara held out her hand, Tara: "No….don't go". Raziel turned to face her, Raziel: "How's come?", Tara: "I want you to stay with me.. at least in the same room so I feel safe". Raziel took a chair next to the bed and perched upon it while looking at her, Raziel: "ok… I shall tarry here as well as nod here until thee prods". Tara: "um.. then your staying?", Raziel: "Yes". Tara smiled and got under the covers, Tara: "Thanks", Raziel: "my delectation". Tara then began to doze off to sleep while Raziel watched over her. Eventually Raziel feel asleep as well, and as they sleep through the caliginous night, the presence of evil lurked about else where in the unfettered terrain.

Kain sat upon his throne while thinking of Raziel, and then Dumar burst through the doors. Dumar: "Master Kain… we're being atta…". Dumar dropped and someone stepped over him. Kain growled as he saw the person. Person: "He will sleep for a few days vampire, but he shaltn't be ravished, unlike you". Kain stood up and opened his claws, as to ready for combat, Kain: "Moebius… you can't be alive… you were garroted decades ago". Moebius grinned, Moebius: "As was Raziel… but I descry his existence today". Kain squint his eyes, Kain: "You mean the phenomenon's of the Swirling vortex sprung thee life as well?". Kain looked down, Kain: "But that cannot be… you were impervious to the pit". Moebius: "No Vampire.. I've redeemed vivacity another way". Kain looked at him curiously, Moebius: "There hath been a disturbance, a breech between two worlds, and in the center of this chasm it also gamuted the spectral realm where I was held captive". Moebius: "I was able to fly out and escape that defunct girth, and once I reached the human world… I rejoiced.. I was now Animate again". Kain : "Why hath you returned here sorcerer?", Moebius: "I've waited almost a millennium for retribution against you Kain, that's all I've wanted.. and know I'll have it". Kain hopped down onto the ground floor and looked at Moebius, Kain: "Hah!… what could you possibly do against me Moebius…give me another glance into your time orb, you have nothing that can beat me, and Sir William the Just isn't here to defend you". Moebius: "I don't need him vampire… because someone else escaped death with me".

Out of the darkness walked a figure, a hellious monster that has been feared by vampires all over the world. He walked up to Moebius and looked at Kain, and Kain gasped with surprise. Kain: "Malek…", Malek: "So you remember me monster". "I-Impossible.. his spirit survived all of these years since Vorador slain him. I can't believe this butcher hath now appear infront of my eyes. I remember I couldn't slay him, and Vorador slaid him but I have no erudition of how he did it. I must be catious, it seems Moebius has something plotted out for me," Kain thought to himself as he gleamed at Malek. Moebius: "Yes Vampire.. Malek has waited to execute you as well, because you happened to be a member in his downfall.", Kain: "He should have hatred upon the circle for incarcerating his soul to that tarnished armor". Moebius: "That only gave him power Vampire.. his death was upon your summoning Vorador to seal his fate". 

Malek spun his staff in circles and got into a fighting stance, Malek: "Enough talk… time to make sure this is the last sunrise Kain will ever witness. Malek then charged at Kain and pulled back to power up for a full powered swing. Kain then jumped at Malek as he swung, and Kain was nailed right in the right shoulder by the blade on Malek's staff. Kain rolled to his feel and held onto his bleeding wound as Malek charged for a second strike. Kain then teleported, as soon as, Malek swung. The blade struck pavement and Malek looked puzzled, Malek: "Where did he go?". Kain reappeared behing Malek and dug his claw through Malek's back and out his front. Kain withdrew his hand and hopped back as Malek turned to face him. Malek: "Pathetic Kain…", Malek's wound closed, Malek: "Did you forget I'm a ghost?". Kain: "If Vorador was able to defeat you, then I can too!!", Kain charged at Malek and threw at him some violent blows. Malek blocked akk of Kain's attacks and then he whacked Kain upside the head, knocking the lord onto the floor. Malek then stepped on Kain and stuck his blade into Kain's lower back. Kain screamed out in pain, and Moebius watched with a smile on his face. Malek then began to strike Kain all over his body with the blade end of his staff, causing a relentless blood leak from Kain. Then Malek raised the blade high and brought it down to inoculate Kain's head when all the sudden, Moebius: "STOP!!", and Malek stopped and looked at Moebius. Moebius walked up to Kain, while using his third foot to support his old self, and looked at Kain. Moebius: "We won't kill him yet.. he isn't a threat to us, but we will use him and his other sons as pawns". Malek looked at Moebius: "What for master?", Moebius: "Why..to kill the greatest vapmire of them all", Malek: "Who is this Omnipotent Vampire?". Moebius looked at Malek with his pupil-less eyes glazing at him, Moebius: "The one they call.. Raziel…"


End file.
